brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Joker Henchman
"Why do I have to do everything?" -The Joker Henchman Super Heroes DC Universe |Variations = Super Heroes Construction See Also: Joker Goon Joker Bodyguard Clown goon Mime goon |Accessories = machine gun Hat Hard Hat Crowbar |Years = 2006 2008 2012 2014 2018 |Appearances = 7782 The Batwing: The Joker's Aerial Assault 7888 The Tumbler: Joker's Ice Cream Surprise 6863 Batwing Battle Over Gotham City 76013 Batman: The Joker Steam Roller }} The Joker Henchman is a minifigure from the Batman and Super Heroes themes. Description Batman In this variation, his torso is plain purple to match The Joker's jacket colour. Apart from this, he is basically the same as the Two-Face Henchman and Mr. Freeze Henchman, wearing black hats and shades, flesh hands, along with unprinted grey legs. Super Heroes In this variation, the henchman's design are more detailed than the previous variation. He wears a lime green jacket with a zipper and four pockets. At the back of the jacket is Joker's face printed against an orange circle with "The Joker" printed beneath it. Under the jacket he wears a white sweatshirt. His arms are also lime green. He has a black hat and black gloves. His legs are purple and unprinted. His head is light nougat with his face partly painted white, along with red eyebrows, blue eyeshadow, red lips, and red cheeks. Construction This variant will come with a construction hard hat. The face is similar to the previous, but bent into an angry expression. His torso is orange, printed with a orange construction vest, with purple taking place of bright green. He has a white shirt with light green stripes, white arms and black hands. The back is printed with The Joker painted onto the vest with runs on the bottom of the letters and the bottom of the vest is the word construction with the first three crossed out with replaced with "de" to create destruction. His legs are purple. In the Video Games In LEGO Batman: The Videogame The Joker Henchmen are playable characters in LEGO Batman: The Videogame, but called Joker Goons, while Joker Henchman refers to a different character. The Joker Henchman looks like a clown with a purple beret, a stern white head with red lips, a purple torso with special design (green suspenders), purple arms, white hands, and green legs. They are also armed with a machine gun to fight the heroes. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, the Joker henchman comes with at least three variations. One of the variations is identical to his appearance in the box set, but is only playable on handheld versions or using extra toggle. The Clown Goon has an appearance very similar compared to the set, but his hat is replaced by the hairpiece previously used by Circus Clown and his head is completely painted white, showing only his eyes and mouth. The Mime Goon has a totally different torso, a black jacket with yellow edges and buttons, a shirt with black and white stripes. The back printing of his is similar to the standard variation, but the backcolour is purple instead of lime green. The head completely painted white and wears the Mime's beret, using his arm printing and white hands on the console versions. He has unprinted black or purple legs. The Heavy Joker Goon is almost identical to the mime goon, but only appears in handheld versions of the game. He has an evil grin and the purple lining on his shirt is replaced by lime green lining. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham the Joker Henchman is in a variation of the 2012 suit. But this time he has space gear on it. Among the lime-green coat is the ever so familiar Joker face logos on both sides and on both arms. The henchmen have beanies and space helmets in some variations. They have purple hips and legs also with space gear sprawled among them. Their weapons are the new "stud-shooters" often featured in 2014 Star Wars sets. Their faces are tan with white makeup along the face, much like their 2014 counterpart. Background The Joker Henchmen are Joker's henchmen. They serve multiple purposes, sometimes as guards, sometimes to fly the Joker's Helicopter and other miscellaneous jobs. Notes * They are simply referred to as Henchmen on the official website and the box art. * They are the first minifigures to have a Yellow Hard Hat. Appearances * 7782 The Batwing: The Joker's Aerial Assault * 7888 The Tumbler: Joker's Ice Cream Surprise * 6863 Batwing Battle Over Gotham City * 76013 Batman: The Joker Steam Roller Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains Gallery of Variants LEGO.com Description Gallery joker henchman-2.png Joker henchman.png|CGI Joker henchman back.png|The Super Heroes variant's back printing LB2 Scrren shot 31.jpg|Two mime variant's Joker Henchman aside The Joker LB2 Scrren shot 35.jpg|Batman fighting a goon scared joker goons.png scared joker goons-2.png scared joker goons-3.png joker gasing one of his goons.png|Joker testing gas on a goon Henchman.png|CGI Joker_Goon.png|CGI Screen Shot 2017-03-15 at 4.18.50 PM.png Joker_Henchman.png jokergoon.png|Joker goon icon jokerhenchman.png|Joker henchman icon DimJoker Henchman.png|Joker Henchman in LEGO Dimensions Yet another joker goon.JPG|Joker Henchman from Lego DC Super-Villains lego joker goon.PNG|Joker goon 2006 3 joker goons plus cops.JPG|3 Joker Henchmen See also * Two-Face Henchman * Riddler Henchman * Clown Goon * The Joker * Mime Goon * Mr. Freeze's Henchman Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2006 Category:Batman Minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:DC Universe